As is well known to those skilled in the art, vegetable oils such as soy bean oil are available in substantial quantity; and they are used in a wide range of industries. It has been found that it may be desirable to extend these oils by addition of diluents which are miscible with the oils. Typical of such extenders are ethanol and in many cases isopropanol.
It is found that extended vegetable oils prepared for example by addition of eg ethanol to soy bean oil are stable when anhydrous (i.e. containing less than about 0.01 w % water); they undesirably form two phases at temperatures of 20.degree. C.-30.degree. C. when contacted with water in amount greater than about 0.2 w %.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel process for stabilizing a composition containing an ethanol-miscible vegetable oil. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.